Railway Love
by Tacuma
Summary: Tezuka meets a beautiful blue-eyed boy in the train, everyday. When, one day, the boy doesn't come, Tezuka starts searching for him.


**Title: **Railway Love  
**Writer: **Tacuma  
**Pairing: **TezukaFuji  
**Warnings: **none  
**Genre: **Fluff, romance  
**Word count: **1680words  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own Prince of Tennis  
**A/N: **B-day fic for lovefujitez! Happy Birthday Junn-chan!! Thanks for beta-ing Ami88!

* * *

**Railway Love**

As usual Tezuka stood in the cramped train. He stood there everyday, with the same boring men in expensive suits. What he hated the most was that he was one of those men. He too, had to step into the packed train in his expensive suit, to get to his work. He wished he had became a professional tennis player. He was definitely good enough. He had injured his arm, but it had healed, it wouldn't be a hindrance for him. But he had chosen the safe life. He chose to study and take a boring office job. Just to be sure he would earn enough money for…yeah, for what? He didn't spend much money, and he didn't have a wife or children to take care of.

No matter how many girls his parents introduced to him, and no matter how many blind dates his friends arranged for him, he would never fall in love with any of those girls. Some of them had been really smart and nice, and almost all of them were beautiful, but they were boring. Utterly boring. He wanted someone who made his already boring life worth living. Someone that would drag him around to see or do things, like going to a museum or camping. Things he would never do on his own.

The train stopped. Five more stations to go, before Tezuka had to get out. He watched how people left the train, and how others entered. Then his eye caught a glimpse of honey-brown hair. Tezuka wondered if it was a foreigner. Not many foreigners used the train during rush hour.

When the train rolled on, Tezuka had forgotten about the foreigner already. He patiently waited for his station to come, so he could finally get out of the cramped train.

As the train stopped at the next station, somebody bumped against Tezuka. The hazel-eyed man turned around to say sorry, and saw the honey-brown hair. It was a boy, a very feminine boy, but still a boy. Probably a university student. Not many foreign students studied in Japan.

Tezuka woke up from his thoughts when the boy spoke.

'Gomen nasai.'

Tezuka just nodded. It was not like he didn't want to say anything, he just couldn't. The boy had bewitched him with his voice, and with a pair of unearthly blue eyes. His Japanese had been fluent, so maybe he wasn't a foreigner after all. But he had never seen a Japanese with eyes or hair like that.

Before Tezuka knew it, he arrived at his station. He regretted it, he wanted to see the boy a little longer, just to make sure he was Japanese, but he stepped out anyway. He had to go to work.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

The next day Tezuka was standing in the train again, thinking about the busy day ahead. When they arrived at the blue-eyed-boy's station, Tezuka looked out of the window, to see if saw the boy somewhere. He hadn't much hope. Some people left the train, others entered. He was about to give up his hope, when he suddenly saw him. The honey-haired young man saw him too and smiled at Tezuka. Tezuka gave a small smile back. He was surprised by his own actions. He had smiled! In public! To a guy he didn't even know! What was wrong with him? But the rest of the day he felt sort of...happy.

And so it went on. Tezuka searched for the boy everyday. And every single day, the boy would step in and smile at Tezuka. When they stood close enough, the boy would say 'hi' and Tezuka would nod at him. Somehow the smile of that boy made Tezuka feel better. He enjoyed going to work again. He looked forward to the next morning. He didn't mind waking up early or stepping in the crowded train anymore.

Day after day they met, but they never introduced themselves.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

One day, a few months after they first met, the blue-eyed boy didn't come. Tezuka scanned the crowd, but he didn't see those honey-brown hairs. It was more crowded than usual, but the bespectacled man was sure, the boy wasn't there.

Tezuka wasn't one to panic, but for the first time in his life he didn't know what to do. Should he just go to his work? The boy probably stood in another part of the train, right? Or he was too late and missed it, right?

Then he did something very unlike him. Something he would only do for the fascinating blue-eyed boy that made his boring days brighter. He wouldn't go to the office. He wouldn't wait for the next day to see if the boy would be there again. He stepped out of the train. It was time to get to know the boy better.

There he stood, his bag in his hand, as he watched the train leave. The first thing he did was calling his boss to tell him he wouldn't come. He lied and told his superior that he was ill. He couldn't remember the last time he had lied. Had he ever lied? And now he did, without problem. He didn't know what happened to him.

Tezuka left the station, and found out that he was in a small city. He didn't know anything. He didn't know where the boy lived, worse, he didn't even know his name. What was he thinking when he stepped out of the train?

He walked aimlessly around for a little while, before he started asking people if they knew a blue-eyed boy with honey-brown hair that reached his chin. If somebody knew the boy, he could find where he lived.

It didn't take him long to find somebody who knew the boy, but the woman didn't know his name, nor did she know where he lived. She wasn't the only one. A few other people had seen the boy too, but nobody seemed to know more about him.

Tezuka walked around for hours, before he ended up in a park. He sat down on one of the benches and sighed. It was 1 PM already and he still didn't know anything about the mysterious young man, nor had he had lunch. He sighed again.

'Tough day?' asked a handsome man, who sat down next to Tezuka. His eyes were dark blue and his hair was white and black. He was around Tezuka's age, maybe a little younger.

'Yes,' answered the hazel-eyed man. 'I've been searching for someone, but I don't know his name, nor do I know where he lives.'

'Then what does he look like?' asked the black and white haired guy.

Tezuka described him. He described the unearthly blue eyes, that calm smile and the honey coloured locks that almost reached his chin.

The man grinned at Tezuka. 'You're the man from the train, right? I know who you're searching for, he told me about you. I can't bring you to him, but I can give you his address.'

Tezuka stared surprised at the young man. How did he know he travelled by train?

'Here you go,' said the guy with the dark blue eyes. He had written the address on a piece of paper and handed it to Tezuka. 'You have to go that way. Good luck! My name is Saeki Kojiroh, by the way.' And with that said, he left.

'Thank you.' said Tezuka, before he walked the way Saeki-san had pointed him. He read the address and asked around if anybody knew where he had to go. Nobody did. It seemed that nobody in this town knew anything at all.

After walking around for a while, Tezuka found a map. He searched for the address and found out that it was a few blocks away.

It took him half an hour to find the house of the mysterious blue-eyed boy. There he stood, and watched the front door of the person he had been searching for.

Now that he found the house, he started to get nervous. Should he ring the doorbell? Maybe the boy didn't want to see him. He took a step forward, and told himself that he had to do it. It would have been a waste of his time if he ran away now. He took another step forward, and rang the doorbell.

A few moments later the door was opened by the boy with the blue eyes. But he didn't look like he normally did. His skin was paler than usual, his hair was a mess, he had black circles under is eyes and worst of all, his blue eyes didn't sparkle.

'What are you doing here?' he asked surprised. His eyes had widened. His voice wasn't soft, like it normally was. It sounded rough and painful when he coughed.

'I…I missed you in the train. I wanted to know if you were alright. We don't really know each other, but…I…I'm Tezuka Kunimitsu."

Tezuka felt like slapping himself in the face. What was wrong with him? He never stuttered!

'Nice to meet you Tezuka. I'm Fuji Syuusuke. Just 'Fuji' is fine. And, well, as you can see, I'm sick,' answered Fuji. He didn't look like he was sick at all. At least, not anymore, now that the lights had returned to his eyes and his smile was back in place.

'I see,' said Tezuka, not knowing what else to say.

'So, how did you find me?' asked Fuji.

'I couldn't find you, until I met a guy named Saeki Kojiroh. He seemed to know that I take the train to work. Do you know…'

Tezuka was interrupted by the growling of his stomach. He still didn't have lunch yet.

Fuji chuckled. 'Come in, I'll get you something to eat and then you can tell me what Saeki did to help you. And since I'm sick, you can take care of me.'

'Ah,' was all that Tezuka could answer. With a smile on his face he followed the person that would make his utterly boring life more interesting. Much more interesting.

* * *

Thank you for reading! I'd love to get a review from you, so please...


End file.
